Love Conspiracy
by Nameless Fable
Summary: 'Subject: Higurashi Kagome She will do well with the others on the team, the only problem…convincing her that.' Thats just what Stryker will do to get her on team X. The others on the team might have something to say about that. Lemons in later chapters.


**Love Conspiracy **

**By Midnight Killer02**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Though I wish I own Wade Wilson, Logan, and Gambit…)**

**Summary**: Subject: Higurashi Kagome. She will do well with the others on the team, the only problem…convincing her that. That is just what Stryker will do to get her on team X. The others on the team might have something else to say about that.

**A/N:** Sorry people but I can't help myself, my best friend and I were watching X-men Origins: Wolverine, when we both realized that mo one had made a crossover with Kagome being on Team X. So we both thought it would be a good story to write. I am also right now working on the next chapter to NMC as well on a NEW bleach/Inuyasha story…soo you will just have to read them. Also please READ AND REVIEW! It makes me go faster in updating, it's like my sugar only it's not edible. Well I might as well get on with the story… so here you go!

**Warning: torture in this chapter. You have been warned. **

Prologue

~0~

The battle had been fierce.

Inuyasha and the gang had been joined with Kouga and his two followers along with Ayame. Then much to Inuyasha's distain, Lord Sesshomaru had joined with them as well.

The months that had followed had been hard on Kagome. She had finally gotten over Inuyasha. It had been hard. Had not been for her friends she wouldn't have made it, she was convinced of that.

Kouga, thankfully had taken Ayame as a mate much to Kagome's relief. Ayame had taken to glaring at Kagome and she felt, that with Ayame's glare, she should be 100 feet under ground with just the pressure of them.

Along with her emotional drama it didn't help that Sesshomaru had decided to take her under his wing and teach her the ways of a warrior. For months upon months she went though rigorous training that should of killed her, that was were Sango and Miroku came into play. They acted like a small reprieve, from the labors of the day.

But thankfully at the end of the training, Kagome had pulled through.

So there they were, at the end of their journey. The Battle with Naraku. They all had waited for so long for this, now it would be over.

Though not without a price, during the battle, Naraku cursed Miroku's hand to enlarge, causing him to be sucked into his wind tunnel. Then Sango, in a blind rage, started to killed everything in her path. Not long after, she was killed by Kohaku her little brother.

Kouga died protecting Ayame who also died.

Inuyasha was battling one of Naraku's puppets when he was shot with an arrow from behind that revealed none other than Kikyo, who had once again betrayed Inuyasha, though that didn't kill him the next move did, he was stabbed through the chest, killing him instantly, by Naraku.

The next to die nearly killed Kagome, her little Shippo was torn apart by Naraku's demons. This though is what helped end the battle. When she heard her kit's cry, it sent her into a deep dark rage.

"NARAKU!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, including Naraku. They were all shocked at what they saw. Kagome was surrounded by shadows and she was floating. Her eyes were covered completely by black. She had fangs and long lethal claws.

"W-what IS she?" Kagura whispered. Kagome eyed darkly her and growled.

"Your worst nightmare."

At this point Kagome's shadows surrounded Kagura, covering her entirely so that no one could see her. They all heard her screams though. Kagura's blood curdling screams lasted for a few minutes then all were silent. The shadows crept back towards Kagome to reveal nothing of Kagura.

Kagome looked at Kikyo and smiled.

"You're next."

That caused Kikyo to run, though not fast enough. Kagome's shadows chased after her and wrapped around her ankles.

"Kyaa!" Kikyo screamed as she hit face first onto the floor. While no one saw what had happened to Kagura, they could all see what was happening to Kikyo. One by one Kagome's shadows wrapped around her limbs.

Kagome giggled.

"Hey Kikyo, I want to play a game."

Kikyo started to struggle, but it was futile. Kikyo was in shock, what was she? She didn't feel human, but also not a demon. What was she going to do to her?

She found out.

Naraku was in shock, he couldn't move. What was she? What type of demon was she and why had she hid it? She was a miko she couldn't be a demon, it just wasn't possible.

Sesshomaru, smirked. He knew it. He had had a growing suspicion that Kagome wasn't what she appeared, and this just proved him right. He was glad he had pushed her hard during their training.

Kagome smiled up at where she had suspended Kikyo in the air with her shadows. She was going to enjoy this. Kagome willed the shadow holding Kikyo's left arm to move.

Everyone was brought out of their thoughts when the heard a scream. They saw blood spraying to the ground.

Kikyo was screaming and withering in air. Kagome had just ripped her arm off and her shadow was holding it.

Kagome laughed. She then turned towards Naraku.

"Here Naraku have a little memento." She threw Kikyo's arm at Naraku, smearing Kikyo's blood on his face.

"Aww…poor Kikyo. Let's see what we can do about your arm." Kagome pouted mocking Kikyo. She grinned as her other shadows tightened on the human.

In a few moments later they all heard Kikyo voice crack with the volume she was screaming at. Kagome had just ripped her other arm off.

Kikyo screamed while Kagome laughed.

"Oh Kikyo! You don't look so good, it looks like you put on that geisha make-up. I have to say…it's a good look for you! Here let me put a little red in you cheeks."

Kagome walked over to where she had Kikyo trapped. She bent down and dipped her finger in the undead women's blood. 

"Here you go…" Kagome smeared the women's blood on her lips.

"Beautiful! You almost look like a geisha doll." Kagome smiled up at the pained women.

"Almost." Her smile turned dark, as one of her shadow slowly started to pull on Kikyo's right leg. Kikyo started to shake her head.

"N-no! pl-please s-st-stop! L-let me g-go!" Kikyo started her struggle anew. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Now you know I can't do that. After all, you just killed the only thing left for me to care for. For that, along with you betraying us, this is your justice, this is what you deserve."

All the while her shadows pulling at Kikyo's leg, until they all heard the tell-tail snapping noise and the ripping sounds. At this point Kikyo couldn't even scream, her voice was so bloody.

Kagome looked at Kikyo, for a long moment, looking confused.

"Why Kikyo, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were alive! But that can't be right? After all you do have a part of my soul inside of you. So can I ask a question? Why so much blood? Aren't you supposed to be a graveyard soil and bone?"

Kikyo couldn't answer as she was going through shock from the blood lost. Then again she didn't need to.

"I turned her human. It was apart of our deal. If she injured Inuyasha and betrayed his trust, I would bring her back with out her soul." Naraku answered, finally out of his trance-like state.

Kagome turned back towards Kikyo.

"Hm…that is a pity. Just think Kikyo you finally get to come back and look! You are already dieing. I thought you were the strong one. Little miss Perfect. How pathetic."

Kagome looked Kikyo up and down looking at the damage towards her body. Kikyo was no longer conscious.

"Tis a pity." Kagome then had her shadows snap Kikyo's neck thus ending Kikyo forever.

Kagome's shadows tossed Kikyo's body unto the ground like a used rag, her body landing in a heap.

Kagome looked at Naraku and then at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru saw what was going through her mind and nodded. Kagome, seeing her sensei's approval started to walk away.

Naraku not believing what the supposed miko was doing, stared at her in shock.

What was she going to do next?

Kagome walked until she was next to Sango's limp body. She bent down to close her sister/friend's eyes. She whispered to her so no one else could hear.

"This is for you and the gang." She closed her eyes. Kagome felt her energy channel through her body. She turned toward the hanyou, and gathered all her remaining energy, aiming for him. She took a deep breath, then suddenly she opened her eyes, and released her energy.

When the energy connected with Naraku's chest, a bright light blinded Kagome along with Sesshomaru. But even though they couldn't see they could hear. They heard Naraku's pain-filled scream.

When the light faded, they saw Naraku still standing but the only difference was that he was disintegrating like he was made out of ash, his body was slowly falling apart.

Until finally there was nothing lest but the ashes that were being carried off onto the wind.

(A.N: Kagome's power is like Alucard's on Hellsing but also like in X-men 3 Jean Grey's power as Phoenix.)

In Kagome's opinion it didn't last long enough for within a few seconds it was over.

Naraku was over. Kagome sighed with relief as she felt her body give out, falling to the floor. She didn't make it though.

Sesshomaru was by her side in a flash and caught her before her body could come into contacted with the ground.

Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping women in his arms. He was amazed that for someone so small they could defeat someone that not even he could conquer.

He looked around him, seeing nothing of the horrendous battle that had occurred there. He wondered where the bodies of his brother and friends were.

Along that matter, where was the Shikon No Tama? As if the gods listening to him another bright light blinded him. As the light started to fade, it revealed a women, who was dressed in centuries old armor and looked to have a small flower like indention on her forehead.

After a few moments his eyes widened, this was no ordinary women this was Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon No Tama. He clenched his student/little sister closer to himself.

The women smiled at the taiyoukai. She was happy that her descendent had someone good of heart and powerful to protect her.

"Fear not Taiyoukai. I am not here to cause you nor the miko any harm." She called out softly, smiling at him.

"Then why are you here?" He questioned, loosening his grip on the girl.

"I am here to guide and explain things to you for you to understand. Kagome here is a very special child." She replied, looking down at her.

" She is one of my last great descendents left in this world."

Sesshomaru's eyed widened ever so slightly. He had always known something was special about the miko just not this.

"But she is not only that, but also the beginning of the end as well…" This caused Sesshomaru to look up at the celestial women.

"What?"

" It was foretold that one of my descendents would bring about a change in this world that will either help it thrive or…" She broke off. His eyes narrowed.

"Or what?"

"End it."

"How do you know it is her and not another?"

"Really, and here I thought that you, Taiyoukai was smart." She laughed, causing him to growl.

"The gods know for she has received her father's power. That mixed with my powers that she inherited is beyond god-like."

"Who was her father?"

Midoriko smiled, looking down at the girl, who when sleeping looked like an angel.

"Her father was Kuro no Taishio, the Inu taiyoukai of hell."

His eyes widened. He could remember his father telling stories about the death god. It was said that it was he who lead that others astray from the gods. He who created all the Inus. HE who was the leader of hell and the underworld.

"I thought he was just a myth. It can't be. How can your powers mix with someone's power that is so evil?" He said looking down at the girl in his arms. Midoriko smiled.

"It was the will of the gods. Her powers awoke when that little kitsune was killed. He helped unlock her powers."

"What do you want with me though." She smiled.

"You have done so much for her, I want you to continue doing that for her, help her make the right choices from now until the day you die. Become her guardian, for teacher. Only you can do this for her. For now on she will be unable to return home, to the future."

Sesshomaru was in thought for a long time. He was just staring at her. He could help but stare at her, the one who he had looked upon as his little sister. He looked up at the women.

"How could I do anything but?" His answer caused the women to laugh.

"Well said Taiyoukai. Well said. Now when she wakes she will not remember what she did, it would only hurt her in the end. So I have locked them away in this." She pulled out a small maroon crystal that was attached to a long silver chain.

"What is it?"

"It is a memory catcher, make sure that she wears it at all times." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"And if she doesn't, what will happen?" She smiled at him.

"If she doesn't, she will make all this," She pointed around them, "look like a dance festival. What she did to the miko Kikyo will look like child's play."

Sesshomaru without looking up asked,

"I am to do it alone?"

Midoriko smiled gently at the male.

"No. I believe my old companion is still around here." She looked around.

"Kirara!" She called out, surprising the lord. At the sound of her name being called, the neko jumped in front of them, surprised to see her first mistress.

Kirara looked at the women, and growled out to her. Midoriko's eyes watered.

"It has been along time my friend, but now I must ask you a favor, Will you honor me by watching over my descendent for me?" Midoriko asked looking into the neko's eyes.

The fire cat transformed in front of the two and suddenly jumped into the Taiyoukai's arms and chirped. This made a ancient miko smile.

"Thank you Kirara, you have my thanks."

She looked at the three and smiled.

"Now then Sesshomaru, Inu no Taishio of the moon clan, your journey will be long and hard, but stay to it and your reward will be great, you will see many great things, DO many great things that will change the world, but be warned, there will be a time that you will be forced to separate from Kagome.

"Don't worry I will come when the time is right and tell you when. Also be warned that when Kagome wakes up her demon heritage will come out, you will need to guild her in the ways of the Inu.

"Her way home will no longer work and so you will need to show her that her home is with you. Be strong and remember I will be watching and guiding you all."

After her long speech the women disappeared in a white light, transforming into an orb of light and then went inside of Kagome. Sesshomaru looked around and didn't see the shikon.

He looked down at Kagome and saw that her left side was glowing and knew instinctively that the Shikon was inside of her.

He looked at the neko who was right next to the fallen miko.

"Well then I guess it is just you and me." He then started towards home where for the next few centuries taught, trained and cared for the Kuro Miko, Kagome.

~0~

Well I dare say that this is a good place to stop. In the next chapters we will see more of Kagome and her dark side also when she meets the team that Stryker made. So now you all know the drill… LET'S VOTE!

Pairings for Kagome

Logan(wolverine)/Kagome

Wade Wilson(Deadpool)/Kagome

Victor(Sabertooth)/Kagome

Kagome/Zero

Kagome/Sesshomaru

Logan/Kagome/Victor

Wade/Kagome/Logan

Wade/Kagome/Victor

Logan/Kagome/Sesshomaru

Victor/Kagome/Sesshomaru

Wade/Kagome/Sesshomaru

Kagome/Harem

OR…

Kagome kills every one! Tee Hee! Just kidding.

So vote!

Please, be kind and feed the author, review.

Let me know of your thoughts.

M.K.

Ja Ne!


End file.
